Lorenzo Canale
Lorenzo Canale (born June 16, 2097) is a European politican, and the current President of the United States of Europe. Canale was born in Milan, Italy to working class parents, and later studied law at the University of Rome. He spent his early career as a family lawyer in Milan, before being elected to the Senate in 2130. In 2146, he ran for President and successfully won the Liberal primaries, before winning the presidential election, becoming the 13th President of the United States of Europe. His presidency has been marked with huge progress in the USE's economy and foreign relations, including modernising the healthcare service and improving relations with China and Russia Early life Lorenzo Francisco Canale was born to working class parents in the suburbs of Milan, Italy. He excelled academically from a very young age, and won a scholarship to study Law at the University of Rome. At University, he joined the Young Liberal Society, drawing admirers of his speaking style and ideas. He graduated in 2119, with an honours degree in European Law. He got a job at a large law firm in Milan, dealing with family law. He quickly rose up the ranks and worked on many large scale cases. In 2126, he chose to leave Milan to move to Paris so he could pursue a political career. Political career After leaving Milan in 2126, Canale moved to Paris and worked as a speech writer for Florian Sabitzer, during his presidency. Despite having a very junior role at first, Canale rose up the ranks of Liberale Europa and stood as the Liberal candidate for Lombardy in the 2134 Senate elections. He won with a 53.4% majority, and became very popular in the state, boosting the economy and tourism. During his time in the Senate, he worked for economic and foreign affairs committees. He stood down at the 2142 elections, to focus on running for President in 2146. Despite facing tough competition at the primaries, namely from former President Damien Huget, and being unpopular with some centre-right wing members of the Liberal Party, he defeated the other candidates and was nominated as the official Liberal candidate for the 2146 elections. He then spent the early part of 2146 campaigning around Europe, managing to win over many Socialist voters. At the presidential election he won by a margin of 3%, winning electoral college votes from many countries, including former Socialist strongholds such as Portugal and Italy. He was inaugurated on the 15th July 2146 at the Jardin du Luxembourg, Paris. Personal life Canale met his wife, Daniela Cavicchi whilst they were studying together at the University of Rome. They lived together in Milan where Canale worked as a family lawyer, before marrying in 2130. They have one son, Francesco, who was born in 2133, and is currently studying politics in Paris. Despite coming from a Roman Catholic background, Canale has said that he is an Athiest. In addition to his native Italian, Canale speaks French, German, English and Spanish. Category:Europe 2150